


stifle

by paranormalbouquet



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/pseuds/paranormalbouquet
Summary: he’s gonna kill whatever or whoever just woke him up from his (not so) peaceful slumber.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	stifle

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in thirty minutes at 3 am last night so excuse any errors you come across. i just felt i needed to share this bc it came into my brain out of nowhere and had to put it down some where.  
> as always: these are characters based on the boys, don’t show it to them, etc.

he’s gonna kill whatever or whoever just woke him up from his (not so) peaceful slumber. it was already fucking hard enough to fall asleep in these goddamn bunks that made him feel like a sardine packaged into a tin not even big enough for one of those little shits. so now, after being woken up by a still unknown and unidentified sound, he wasn’t very happy to say the least. 

he checked his phone for the time and of course it was 3 am. of course that means he had only been asleep for one fucking hour before being woken up. it wasn’t his fault though, really. 

first of all, his anxiety had been off the charts recently leaving him tired but unable to actually get restful sleep. second of all, he cursed his brain for being the way it was because it kept him up for hours on end thinking of the stupidest shit that he wishes would just fucking leave and let him fall asleep. believe him, he tried going to sleep at a reasonable time tonight, midnight, right? and yet, he was still tossing and turning for two whole fucking hours before his brain finally allowed him to fall asleep. and now, third of-fucking-all, there was this sound that shook him out of his sleep and he still had yet to figure out just what it was. but when he does, fuck his sleep deprived ass because he’ll be getting right the fuck out of this little cubby that’s so depressingly called a bed and putting an end to whatever the hell it was. 

that’s when he started to hear something though. it was different than what woke him up. he didn’t fuckin’ remember what woke him up, but it definitely wasn’t this sound. this was a light smacking, and a very faint sound of the crackling of substance rubbing up against a surface. what in the shit...

the soft smacking continued for a while, noel wracking his tired brain for what in the hell could be making that sound.

and then he heard it. 

a muffled, high-pitched moan.

the sound that fucking woke him up. 

and he’s furious, almost about ready to jump out of his bunk and strangle the blonde haired man in the bunk above him. 

but he doesn’t. 

why... why the hell doesn’t he? 

because he started listening to it. 

again, why? noel wouldn’t ever be able to explain why he started listening and picking up on other little details of the situation going on above him. he heard cody’s labored breaths going in and out, clearly trying to stifle his own reactions to the stimulation. he heard the bunk above him slightly creaking meaning he was probably getting jumpy and maybe even fucking into his hand at this point. 

another strained moan came from the bunk above him and he also would never be able to explain why he felt something churn in him from it. he fucking hated himself for the rush of heat that made itself known as it shot all the way from his neck, down his spine, and into his abdomen at lightspeed. 

nope, this isn’t fucking happening tonight. he’s too tired and too pissed for this, goddamnit. 

“cody, get your fucking hand off your dick and go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> f1esbian on twitter

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by Anonymous Log in to view. 




End file.
